Boyfriend and Bestfriend
by Luvslotsoflaughs13
Summary: What if Misao wasn't killed by Sohta? What if the curse never happened? What if everything was normal and spirits/monsters never appeared? What if these twins come and change Misao's life forever? Read and you'll find out! Warning: Contains Yandere twins, bullying, and blood LOTS of it.
1. The Twins

**I played Misao and throughout the game I got ideas to make this story and I hope you enjoy it! I don't know what Aki's last name is, so I made it up and I hope no one minds~! Now here are the descriptions of the twins! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aki Yujin <span>**

**Gender: Female **

**Looks: Brown hair placed in pigtails, brown eyes(actually red, due to contacts), and average teenage girl build. **

**Personality: Kind, Silly, Loyal, Friendly, Protective to those she cares about, generous, and scary when angry. **

**Age: 16 (Younger by 2 minutes) **

**Relatives: Older Brother(Akito). **

**Akito Yujin **

**Gender: Male **

**Looks:Dark auburn hair, amber eyes (but gets red when angry), and has an average teenage boy build, so he's taller than most teenage girls and his sister and is the same height as the other boys. **

**Personality: Helpful, Kind, Calmer than his sister, Smart, Generous, Protective to those he cares about, and gains inhuman senses when needed. **

**Age:16 (2 minutes older) **

**Relatives: His Younger Sister(Aki) **

* * *

><p><strong>Yujin means friend and since Aki and Akito becomes friends with Misao in the game, I decided to give them those names and I might make up the other characters last name except Sohta since his first and last name are actually known. I hope you will play the game and read the story, I need those reviews! ^_^<strong>


	2. To the rescue!

**Okay! Here is the first chapter of my new story! Aki and Akito are in school as usual, but when Misao is nice enough to help them with their problems and talks to them for a bit, read and find out! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Misao, the game would be like my fanfic. **

* * *

><p>In the hallway after class, Aki was on the ground looking for her contact and without it her right eye was red while her left was still brown. "It should be around here...gah...where is it?" She said to herself in frustration. While she was looking, Misao was walking down he hall to where the pig tailed teen was at and walked to her. "U-um, what's wrong?" She asked meekly."Huh? Oh, I'm just looking for a contact, I think I dropped it around here somewhere. hehe, clumsy me~!" Aki laughed as she looked at the bullied girl. Without saying anything, Misao walked closer and kneeled on the ground with Aki. "I-I'll help you look." Misao smiled. "Misao...thanks!" Aki smiled as the two girls continued to look.<p>

After 10 minutes, Misao found her brown contact and gave it to her. "Thanks for helping me,Misao!" Aki smiled as she placed her contact in her eye. Misao just nodded. "You're welcome,Aki." She said. She then turned around as indicating that she was going to leave. "I guess we'll see eachother around." Misao said. Before Aki could say or do anything, the Dark-haired girl was gone and all she could do was just smile. "Such a nice girl, we should talk more." Aki said as she began to walk home.

**To Akito! **

Akito was just minding his own business and was relaxing outside, until he noticed something in a tree and heard sounds of struggling. "What the?" He asked himself as he walked to the back of the school and looked up at the tree to see his simple classmate up in a tree reaching for a white kitten. "Misao?! What are you doing up there?! That's dangerous!" He said to her in worry. Misao just looked down to him. "Ah! Akito, this kitty won't come down and I think he's too scared to move." She explained as she began to reach closer to it. "Misao, be careful!"The male twin said as he walked a bit more to the tree. "I got him! Wh-whoa!" Misao smiled as she grabbed the kitten, but began to struggle as she was about to fall from the tree."HEY!" Akito shouted as he ran to where Misao was.

_THUD! _

Akito just groaned in pain and looked up to see Misao on his chest holding the kitten. She opened her yellow eyes and they widened in surprise. "A-Ah! Akito, I'm sorry!" She quickly said as she crawled off him. He just sat up and grinned. "It's okay, don't worry!" Akito said. "You two aren't hurt right?" He dark haired girl shook her head. "No, me and Kitty are fine, thank you for helping me down." Misao smiled. The auburn male just looked at her in surprise. _'Whoa! Misao smiled!'_ He thought in awe. The more he stared at her, the hotter and redder his face felt._'She looks cute, she should smile more often.'_ He thought in his head.

Misao then quickly stood up after two or three moments of silence, and helped Akito up as well. "W-well, I should return kitty." She said. "You know the owner?" Akito asked. Misao nodded. "Yes, the local shop keeper down the street owns him." She explained. "Then, how about I go with you?" Akito asked happily. It was Misao's turn to be flustered and nervous. "Oh no! i'll do it myself!" She said as she ran off. "Wait-" He tried to say, but was too late, since she already left. "That Misao...She's a really good kid. I wonder why she's so lonely." He said to himself as he started to walk home.

**To Misao! **

After Misao returned the kitten back to his owner. The owner gave her a green ticket as a thanks and the green ticket means that she can get unlimited amount of items. Happy about this, she bought a few sweets and chocolates and started to walk back to school. 'It was so nice of Ms. Fujiwara to give me such a card, now I can get more things for my bento!' She thought happily. "Well, look who's walking?" A familiar voice said. "?" Misao turned round to see Yoshino and her gang smirking at her. "What are you so happy about,freak?" The other bully smirked. "Uh, um..."Misao stammered. The bullies began to walk closer to her and she was surrounded by them on the corner at school building.

"Oh, and what's this? a green ticket?" Yoshino teased as she snatched it from the quiet girl. "Ah, Yoshino! Give it back!" Misao said as she began to struggle in the grips of the other bullies. "Giving me lip huh, Bitch?!" The pink haired bully growled as she raised her hand to hit her, but was stopped by an angry voice.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" It boomed.

The girls looked over to where the voice was heard and saw Aki and Akito running to them. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Akito shouted angrily. "Misao!" Aki said as she was close to the bullied teen. Yoshino just glared at them and placed her fist down. "what are you doing here? Leave before things get ugly." She said to them. Aki just grinned darkly,scaring the 3 girls and Misao. "Maybe you should leave, unless you want my bat in your skull?" She smiled as she rose a bat from her left hand.

Yoshino and the bullies just stared at her with fear and began to leave. "Tch! C'mon, girls, this is a waste of time!" She said as they began to leave. "Wait!" Akito said, making them stop in their tracks. "You have something that doesn't belong to you, give back the green ticket to Misao." He told her. The pink haired bully turned around and smirked. "Oh,this~?" She coyly said as she began to wave the ticket around.

"That's Misao's give it back to her or else..." Akito threatened darkly. "Or else what?" Yoshino taunted. "I don't want to repeat myself." The male said as his amber eyes slowly turned red to making his angry expression more intimidating. "EEEEKKKKK!" Yoshino and her gang screamed. "Here! Take it!" She said as she shoved the ticket to Misao's hands.

Afterwards, the 3 girls ran away to the school. Aki sighed. "Thank goodness, I actually thought that I was going to use this thing." she said motioning to the bat. "Misao, are you okay?"Akito asked as his eyes turned back to normal. "U-uh, yes...th-thank you." She said in surprise. "Sorry, you had to see that, but I didn't want to see my friend get hurt." The cheery twin smiled."Friend?!" Misao said with surprise in her voice."Yeah, friends. From now on, Misao Shirui, you are me and my brother's friend!" She smiled while hugging Misao."By the way,where did you get that bat from anyway?" Akito asked a little scared of his sister's answer. Sure, Aki may be cheerful and optimistic, but deep down lies a scary monster.

***Funny chibi moment* **

"Oh, I found this in my locker! Tehee~!" Aki giggled. _'You shouldn't be giggling if you find something like that in your locker! In fact, why the hell was it even there?!'_ Akito thought in horror and confusion. Misao just tilted her head and sweat dropped at her new friend. "Bad Aki! Put that back!" Akito said to her angrily. "Eh!? No way! Finders keepers!" She argued back as she stuck her tongue out to him. The twins continued to argue, until they heard a beautiful sound.

***Funny chibi moment over* **

The bickering siblings turned around to see Misao laughing gently. "I-I'm sorry...haha...you two are s-so...haha...funny!"She said between laughs. The two looked at each other for a second and turned back to Misao and Aki began to laugh with her. "Hahaha! I know right?! Hahaha!" She laughed. Akito just stared and blushed at Misao's happy expression, then began to laugh as well. _'Misao, I'm glad to have you as my friend, I hope we can get to know you more.' _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked my first chapter! There's more to come, until then Sayonara! ^_^ <strong>


	3. A new friend and more enemies

**I just replayed Misao again on the male version and I decided to add Ayaka in this as a childhood friend for the twins and she meets Misao! Please enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

><p>Aki,Akito, and Misao were all walking from class to the roof to eat their lunches, but a girl with Strawberry blonde hair with a red clip in it,glomped Akito to the ground making him drop his lunchbox. "Hey,Akito~!" She sang in an annoying tone. "Ugh,dammit Ayaka, You made me drop my lunch!" The pissed male said as he got up. "Hey,Ayaka! What's up?" Aki smiled as she saw her friend. "Not much, just wanting to eat lunch with my friends and-hello,who's this?" Ayaka said until she saw Misao. "Oh, that's Misao,Misao this is Ayaka, another friend of ours." Akito introduced. "N-Nice to meet you." Misao respectfully said as she smiled to Ayaka. The chipper blonde stared at the dark-haired girl and immediately walked close enough to her to grab her hands. "I'm Ayaka Hosajima, it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful princess!" She smiled with starry eyes. "Eh?!" The twins and Misao said in unison. "Seriously?! Are you two blind?!" Ayaka awed. "The raven dark hair, lovely gold eyes, smooth milky skin, gorgeous figure, and the best part is her smile!" She said motioning to Misao.<p>

Misao just blushed red at the compliments and kept stuttering. "A-ano...um...er..." She stuttered. Akito stared at Misao and actually thought about what Ayaka said._ 'Misao is very pretty...she's gentle,kind, smart...'_ He thought in his head, before he felt heat rise to his ears and cheeks. _'Gah! What am I thinking?! I can't think like that about my friend! Argh! But, why do I feel like I'm not being honest about this...'_ Akito said again in his head. "Akito? Are you alright?" A soft voice asked. "The auburn male looked to see Misao with worry shining in her beautiful golden eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He said with a red face. Misao just looked at him, until she blushed as well. "Ah, Th-that's good t-to hear." She stuttered as well while fiddling her fingers._'He's cute when he's flustered like that...'_. Aki and Ayaka just stared at them from the sidelines. The two girls then placed their hands up as they began to whisper to each other.

***Chibi funny anime moment* **

"This is exactly like a shojou manga I read before!" Ayaka squealed. "Yeah, and the two are so flustered and nervous like the couple in the story!" Aki agreed. "We should totally get the two to hook up!" Ayaka smiled. "Yeah! I love Misao and she would be a great Sister in Law!" Aki smiled. The two girls continued to giggle until they felt a malicious aura behind them. "Eh?" The to asked as they looked up to see a pissed red eyed Akito. "You two..." He said as his voice was laced with murder. "Run?" Ayaka asked. Aki nodded. "Definitely." She said as they began to run from her angry twin. Misao ran after Akito to calm him down. "Ah! Akito! Please calm down! Don't kill Aki and Ayaka-san!" Misao said.

***Chibi funny anime moment over* **

Down below the chaotic students were a certain group of bullies, a seducer, his blonde girlfriend, and a green haired traitor. "Ya see that, Yoshino?" A bully asked. The pink haired bitc-I mean bully, nodded. "Yes, and I'm glad I managed to gather you all up Tohma, Otome, and Kudoh." She smirked. "Tch, cut the shit, Yoshino! Why should we help you bother Misao, she hasn't done anything?" Tohma asked her as he placed his hand around Otome's waist. "That bitch thinks she's so cool, getting friends and having them protect her, like she's worth something! besides, that Akito boy is becoming more popular than you and Saotome,along with his sister, and you guys might lose the respect you all worked for, and Kudoh, you don't want to get teased again for hanging out with a girl like Misao like how you were tormented in middle school." She began gaining their interests. "Besides, wouldn't you want to just show Misao the anger bottled up inside you ever since you were with her?" Yoshino said knowing that she got Kudoh right where she wants him.

"That bastard Akito is going down!" Tohma growled.

"I won't let anyone outshine me and my Tohma." Otome began as she glared at the ground.

"...I'll try my best to get to them." Kudoh said as he dejectedly look to the opposite direction of the others.

"Good, nowhere's my plan." Yoshino smirked as everyone looked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this update! SAYONARA! ^_^<strong>


	4. Threats and a spy

**I've decided to update since you lovely people gave me 3 more reviews now making it 7 and I am sorry for not updating sooner, but my New Year's resolution was to at least update faster, so here it is and Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p>Aki was walking to her next class after being separated from her friends and brother, but while she was walking, a certain blonde male stood in her way. "Hey,Aki~!" Tohma said flirtatiously that makes other girls swoon and blush at it, but Aki just kept a poker face. 'Something tells me that this guy is up to no good.' She thought. "What is it, Tohma?" She asked. Tohma looked back at her with a shocked expression.'Shit! Normally that works! Yoshino was right, this chick is tough but I can't give up yet!' He thought before smirking again. "I was wondering if you could introduce me to Misao, I really want to get to know her." He said. 'I knew it! This bastard is after Misao!I have to protect her from people like him!' The pig tailed twin thought in anger, but looked at him with a bright smile on her face.<p>

"I would love to do so,Tohma, but can I ask why you want to meet my friend?" She asked. "She seems cool and I thought we could hang out." Tohma lied. 'Crap! That was close, I never knew she was going to be so tough!' He thought nervously. "Hang out in _what_ way?" Aki asked with her voice starting to be laced with sweet anger. Tohma started to shiver and pale at how scary the girl in front of him was becoming. "J-Just as friends,y-y'know why do you ask?" He stuttered. "As Misao's best friend I have the right to worry and care about her, besides why do you _now_want to hang out with her, when you could have did that 2 months ago before **_we _**started to hang out with _**her**_?" Aki asked having a hard time controlling her temper. "I-I had t-to focus o-on my s-studies!" The terrified male said. "**USODA! (That's a Lie!)**" At this rate Aki stepped closer to Tohma as he kept stepping back while she was walking forward to him.

"Because, you have a girlfriend, Saotome which you dated quite recently, you were called out by the teacher for a tutor since your grades are lacking, you have no signs of ever studying whatsoever, and you are always drinking and hanging out with your friends. Tohma, don't even try to hide it, I know your lying to me." Aki explained as the said teen felt his back hit the wall. "and if I ever see you come near Misao, I will not hesitate in beating you into a **bloody pulp. **Also my brother wouldn't hesitate in doing the same to your girlfriend, because he cares about Misao as much as I do, if not more. So, get it through your thick skull you can't trick me. Have a good day~!" She smiled after giving Tohma a scary glare without her contacts causing her to reveal demonic red eyes spelling death for him, she then turned around and left.

_'D-Damn! I'm sorry, Yoshino! But I ain't doin' somethin' that'll get me killed!'_ He thought in horror before he started to go to his next class. See the plan was for Tohma to seduce Misao and Otome to do the same to Akito, thus separating them. And Tohma could lead Misao into Yoshino's trap, leading Misao to get just what he deserved. Otome can lead Akito to Tohma's goons and let him have a beating he can't forget and Kudoh can tell Aki embarrassing lies and stories about Misao, making Aki and Ayaka not want to hang out with her anymore, making the dark-hared girl all alone. As well thought out as it was, things weren't gonna go so well with what just happened now. Otome was in the girls bathroom making sure her make up was fine, hair was nice, and uniform shorted in order to catch Akito's attention.

_'Alright, let's do this for me and Tohma!' _Otome confidently thought as she exited the girls room to see Akito walking from class which is in her direction. _'Perfect timing!'_ She smirked before smiling and walking to him. "Hey! Akito!" She said as she saw him. "Oh hey, Saotome. How are you?" He asked looking at her. "Fine thanks! How are you?" She smiled. "Great, just going to the library to meet Misao there." He smiled thinking about the timid girl. Otome frowned seeing how he was thinking of her got an idea. "Ne,Ne! I'll go with you!" She said pressing her breast on his arm. 'Let's see how you'll react to that!' She thought. "Saotome, can you let go of me, I'm not really comfortable with you clinging onto me like that." He said bluntly. Otome's eyes widened and let go of him reluctanly. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend, Tohma?" He asked not looking at her but walking.

" N-No! He was just with his friends!" She lied. " Otome, you're bad at lying." The twin said without looking. "Huh? What do you mean?" Otome asked but on the inside something tells her that she should feel afraid. That something about this guy is dangerous. "Because, Tohma wa with my sister, look at the window to your left." He instructed still walking away from her. The blonde nervously looked to the window to see her boyfriend,who says he is scared of nothing, looking like he is on the verge of pissing himself because of the intimidating female twin staring him down. "I know what your up to Otome, you and Tohma are both doing this for Yoshino to get to Misao am I right?" He said looking at her with brown eyes darkening in anger.

"I know blondes aren't stupid, but you two are complete idiots to think that me and Aki aren't going to do something about it, and don't try to turn to Ayaka, if I tell her this, she and her other friends will just spread the information to everyone in school and you guys will be the one getting bullied." he said calmly. "Th-that's not true, we were j-j-j-just doing this t-to..."Otome tried to think of an excuse but was interrupted by a dark chuckle erupting from the male 7 feet away from her. "Saotome, I don't know why Yoshino would try to make you and Tohma do this but all I do know is,** Get near Misao and you'll never see daylight again.**" He darkly threatened with his eyes turning crimson. "!" The scared female gasped and took a few steps away from him.

"Well, if your done wasting my time, I'm late for the museum, Misao is expecting me. Have a good evening." He said before walking to the library and leaving a shocked and fearful Otome in the hallways. 'No way! How did he know everything!? Is he a monster? Demon? Those eyes are normal if he can do that! I gotta tell Yoshino this, maybe me and Tohma can get out of this!' She thought before running to class. Little did they know that Kudoh was standing behind the corner and was smirking at Otome's retreating figure. "Don't worry, Misao! I got your back." He said to himself before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you like this update and I did the usoda because 'Rena Ryugu' from Higurashi made me think of Aki since their both yanderes, freaking bad ass, and I just love them! Sayonara! ^_^<strong>


	5. The strange librarian,Ava

**I decided to involve Onigawara and in this story, because I like them in the game! This chapter will also be Misao's side of the last chapter of when the twins confronted Tohma and Otome! Enjoy!^w^ **

* * *

><p>Misao was just placing books in the shelf, but while she was doing that, she didn't pay attention to the person coming her way and they both crashed into each other and dropped their books. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Misao and the person yelled. The dark haired girl looked up to see a girl her age with black hair in a single braid, blue eyes from her crooked swirly glasses, and she was wearing the same uniform as her, but she had a badge that said "Assistant Librarian".<p>

"Ah! I'm sorry,Ms...er...may I ask for your name?" Misao asked as she helped the girl pick up their books. "Oh! I'm Ava, but I'm known as since I'm always here." Ava explained. When the two finished picking up and puttting away the books, they sat down and got to know each other. "Aren't you lonely?" Misao asked her new friend. Ava just shook her head. "No, Mr. Onigawara is usually with me and he's a close friend of mine. " she said. "So I heard you were bullied but you made new friends, what are they like?" Aya asked. Misao looked up in thought before looking back to the other girl.

"Well, Aki and Ayaka are like two loving sisters to me and they always laugh and talk with me, I'm friends with Kudoh but we haven't seen eachother alot lately." Misao said, with a frown. Feeling sad that her friend was down, she remembered a certain twin. "What about the Akito boy?" She asked. When Misao heard what she said she couldn't help but gain loving thoughts about the auborn boy and her face began to heat up and redden. "W-well, He'sah, uh, a r-really ni-nice p-person a-and..." The once bullied girl just kept stuttering and blushing until she noticed Ava's devious grin. "Sounds like someone is in love~." She smiled making Misao even more flustered.

***Funny chibi anime moment* **

"A-Ah! But he's a-a really nic-nice person and-and he is j-just caring t-t-to his friends! I-I'm sure he h-has a girlfriend an-and!" She kept stuttering so much that visible steam was actually rising from her head. Ava just giggled at her blushing nature and touched her shoulder in a reassuring manner. "It's okay! It's okay!" She said, as the other girl looked up to her.

***Funny chibi anime moment over* **

"It's just that I can just see how much you like each other." Ava explained as she removed her hand. "L-L-L-Like?!" Misao sputtered as she looked down. _'I mean, I do feel different when I'm around him, is what Ava is saying true?'_ She thought. As 20 minutes passed, Misao began to wonder what was keeping Akito late. "Hm...Akito's late..." She murmured while gazing at the clock.

Ava looked at the clock and began to panic. "Oh no! It's 2:45!I have to go! Misao, here's my number!" The panicked bookworm began as she gave her paper with her number on it. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now! Bye!" Ava said as she ran out of the library as fast as lightening. "Ah...bye?" Misao said not really understanding what just happened. A few seconds later, Akito came in and quickly rushed to the dark haired girl."Misao, I'm so sorry! I was just kept back and I really wanted to see you but..." While the aurborn male was rushing his explanation he quickly embraced her. "I'm just glad you didn't leave..." He breathed out while taking in her scent.

"I-it's okay, I had some company while you weren't here." Misao said while quietly breathing out in relief. _'He came!'_ She thought happily. What Misao didn't know was while the teens were embracing each other. Akito's eyes began to glow a crimson red. "Don't worry,Misao..."He began. "I'll always be by your side, Me, Aki, Ayaka,**always**."He said saying the last part possessively.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! Okay time for explanations, I gave the name Ava because since "Aya" is a one of a kind person while others specualte that is a clone of her from the game...I gave her the name so they'll sound a bit similar. I'll add in it later, but right now, I was nice enough to give a friend because her and Misao were both lonely in the game so hey, why not let the dark haired duo ,SAYONARA!<strong>


	6. Kudoh's injuries and more help!

**Gomen for the slow update, but I need to organize which ideas for my fanfics and I almost mixed up this idea for the update for another fic! But enough of my talking, ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>After the incident between Tohma and Otome, the twins, Misao, and Ayaka were all relaxing on the roof with not a single care in the world. But that was interrupted when Ava barged through the doors of the rooftop with her eyes darting around in hurry. When she saw Misao, she immediately ran to her. "Misao! Misao! Something terrible happened!" The Bookworm said in fear. Misao stood up in worry to her frantic friend. "What's the matter,Ava?!" She asked in concern. "Th-that Kudoh fellow, he-he! I found him covered in wounds in the back of the school!" She explained. Misao's golden eyes widened in fear.<p>

Before either of them can say a word, she bolted to the door, rushing to her green haired friend. Aki looked to Ava in worry, due to never seeing Misao being so frantic and scared. "What's going on?!" She asked. "Misao told me that she and Kudoh were childhood friends, but he wounded being teased for hanging out with a girl, so they hung out in private when others weren't around. But when I was walking back from the school office from returning sheets for a teacher I saw something through the window and it looked like 5 or more people were ganging up on him, I ran out there and when I came he was on the ground covered in dirt and bruises!" Ava explained.

"Those Bastards!" Akito growled under his breath. Sure, he was suspicious and didn't really approve of how Kudoh abandoned Misao and let her be a victim of bullying, but after hearing Misao's side of the story about him, he couldn't help but give him a chance if Misao cares for him that much. And he is also the reason on how Akito and Aki knew about Yoshino's plan before anything can happen.

"Aki, let's go! Ayaka, you go with Ava and help Misao with Kudoh!" He informed. The two girls responded with a nod before quickly running after Misao. Aki pulled out her bat from no where as her twin did the same. "Ready, Bro?" She grinned to him as her eyes began to flare with excitement. "Let's get 'em, Sis!" He responded ready to use force. The two jumped from the roof across to the next half of school through the window from where they see bullies and Yoshino hang out at.

_**CRASH! **_

"Sup, bitches." Akito smirked as he saw the scared expressions of the bullies. There was at least 9 of them and 4 of them had an unfinished cigarette in their mouths and the other 5 had alcohol and other drugs. "W-What the hell?!" One of them stuttered in surprise. "Who the fuck are you?!" The other growled, but was immediately silenced by the look of their eyes.

"You know Kudoh...Kudoh Jirou, ne?" Aki asked with a cheerful tone in her voice. "Tch, you mean that bastard who ruined Yoshino's plan?" The other sneered. "Yeah, we gave him a beating to teach him how to keep his mouth shut,what's it to you?!" The next bully growled. "Because that "Bastard" is a close friend of Misao." Akito began with his temper rising. "Hah?! You mean he's with that dark freak, no wonder it felt better to beat him!" Another bully laughed. The twins patience were immediately drained as soon as Aki sprinted to the laughing bully and smashed his head with her bat.

"Don't talk so lowly of our friends,**you bastard!**" She growled with a deepened and mature voice."Shit! Di-did you all just see that!" A frantic bully asked.

"Yeah! That chick just smashed Ogiro headfirst!" Another bully screeched.

"O-Oi! Don't let these two get to you!" The first bully said as he turned to see Akito standing right in front of him with a menacing glare and glowing crimson eyes. "_Just try me, you ass_." He calmly said with a dark voice, before he slammed his bat into the bully's chest, causing a few ribs to audibly crack. It wasn't too long for the twins as they began to smash and brutally beat all nine bullies. The walls and floor were covered in blood, the bullies bodies looked like corpses, and the twins were covered in blood from their reflected beating on the bullies.

"Tehee~, no one hurts Misao,**no one!**" Aki giggled as her bangs were darkening her glowing red eyes making her more scarier."Yoshino~, when we find you...**you'll pay for hurting our Misao..."**Akito said with a dark smirk as his eyes began to glow brighter.

**To Yoshino **

The pink haired bitch(Yeah, I said it!) was beginning to panic when she heard everything from Otome and Tohma, but she's been hearing new and more things about the twins after she sent those other bullies to beat Kudoh for telling their plan to Ayaka, and everyone knows that the strawberry blonde was not only the type to blab to everyone on new information, but because she is the twin's best friends and would tell them **_anything_**."Shit! These two are fucking serious about that bitch!" She cursed. "Well, what do we do?!" A bully asked almost on the verge of leaving the school."Tch! Oyomi don't be such a pussy! I have another idea and that's to get that Misao bitch, before the hell twins can even do anything!" She shouted to the other bullies.

"Yoshino needs to learn how to go to secret places or else people like me won't be recording this information with her friends!" Ayaka snickered as she, a boy, and another classmate used their phones to record what they heard. "Thanks for helping me Taoru, Kio!" She smiled at the two males.

Taoru was around Akito's height, if not a little taller. He had dark black hair along with neon purple eyes, wore the boys uniform, but with a black shirt under it, and he had dark sneakers on. Kio had light blonde hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a brown jacket over the boys uniform and had matching brown sneakers.

"Don't worry, a friend of yours is a friend of ours!" Taoru grinned. Kio only looked back to Ayaka. "You said Ava comes here and is a friend of Misao's right?" He asked. The girl nodded. "Alright, I'll take a mental note of that." He said as he continued recording the plan, ignoring Ayaka's stare on him. _Does he know Ava?' _ She wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, OC time! I have Taoru on here so he can be with Aki, her brother can't be the only one in love! Kio will be known better in the next chapter, but I'll shed a little more light to you all about him. He's supposed to "look" like a certain blonde boy from Mad Father like Misao and well, since Mad Father was a REALLY old setting and since Aya is probably still insane or dead, I got him with Ava since Dio died in the game. Ayaka's love life will be revealed later, and Kudoh won't be single trust me~! SAYONARA! ^_^<strong>


End file.
